EditiX
EditiX XML editing features EditiX is an XML editor and XSLT debugger for Windows, Linux, and Mac OS X designed to help web authors and application programmers take advantage of the latest XML and XML-related technologies such as XSLT / FO, DocBook, and XSD Schema. EditiX has an extensive range of XML functionality with an IDE that provides intelligent entry helpers. Visual schema editor EditiX is a W3C XML schema editor for building complex types or simple types. The editor is split between a table view with global definitions and a pure visual view in which the user can add definition blocks. A schema can also be used for generating an HTML document including images for each definition. XSLT debugger With EditiX, the user can insert breakpoints and analyse the XSLT document while transforming with it. A kind of stack trace displays the current node root including XSLT instructions and output parts. The XPath context, and also the variables or parameters, can be visualized. It works for XSLT 1.0 and 2.0. Schema generator EditiX can generate a DTD, a W3C Schema or a RELAX NG document from an XML document. Synchronized tree EditiX includes a synchronized tree so that the user can always know which part of the document he is working in. It has realtime XPath location and syntax error detection. It supports multiple templates and project management. The user can apply XSLT or FO transformation and see the result in a dedicated view. Content assistant Helpers are provided with context syntax popup supporting DTD, Schema and RelaxNG. EditiX takes into account cardinalities for helping you to choose an element, attribute or attribute value. XPath and XQuery EditiX manages XPath queries 1.0 or 2.0 and XQuery queries. XPath queries appear in the left part of the interface and can be applied to multiple documents. A history maintains the last requests and can be exported or imported. Project management EditiX includes a project manager that can save all the document's parameters, such as the XSLT operations and XSL FO operations. The current project can be exported to a ZIP document including all the files with relative paths, so that including this project inside another machine will always work. Java export One interesting feature is the capacity to export Java classes from the current XML document. EditiX generates also a SAX handler for working with these classes. Shortcuts and templates All the process can be managed by shortcuts. Working locally is managed with OASIS XML Catalogs. EditiX includes default templates with XML, DTD, XHTML, XSLT, XSD, XML RelaxNG, SVG, MathML, and XSL Formatting Objects. Licensing policy EditiX is a licensed software product that uses key protection to prevent unlicensed usage. A 30 day trial license is available. EditiX is free for training centers and for academic usage. External links * EditiX, XML Editor Web Site * EditiX Lite, Free XML Editor Web Site * EditiX, XML Editor download page * EditiX, Some screenshots page Category:XML editors Category:XSLT processors Category:XQuery processors Category:XML